Cloud Spark
Cloud Spark is the first mare royal guard in Equestria. She is the middle child in her family, the oldest is her brother Joe or as some say Donut Joe! Her younger sister, Spats is a filly apart of the CMCs still without her cutie mark. Cloud Spark was sent to Ponyville to make sure Princess Twilight would be safe and was promissed she may become the Captin of the Royal Guards when she returned to Canterlot. This was set up by Princess Luna so Cloud Spark would visit Ponyville and meet the 5 other ponies and make friends. Princess Luna soon gave her the task of watching over Ponyville citizens instead of returning to Canterlot. Luther the Cerberus After the gate of Tartarus was no longer need or to be protected, Cloud Spark found the Cerberus wondering around the Everfree forest in need of a home. Cloud Spark and him instantly bonded thus Cloud Spark taking home Cerberus to Ponyville, this causes much panic thoughout Ponyville. When she reaches her and Feathermay's house, Feathermay becomes ferurious saying that she can't believe Cloud Spark. She then furiously insults the Cerberus whom Cloud Spark names Luther. Luther then runs away upset and Cloud Spark runs inside upset. Feathermay tries to talk to her but is shunned. Feathermay then sneaks out to find Luther and suceeds. She tells him that Cloud Spark misses him and that she is sorry. Luther then returns home with one problem, he can't fit. Cloud Spark then calls Princess Luna who then shrinks Luther to the size of Winnona. Luther currently lives with them in their home. Abilities List of Cloud Spark's Spells Cloud Spark wields the elements of leadership. The element gives her the ability to do magic though only Cloud Spark can only use them when she is wearing the element. She is the most powerful out of all of her friends and has very good defense skills. Another way she defends her self besides attack spells, shield spells, and such, she summon her special ability shield like the other elements within. Her shield is called Sirius Shield, The shield is a star that resembles her the one on her Cutie Mark. Relationship Moon Dancer : A unicorn who loves to travel Equestria Cryla : An Earth pony artist with big dreams Harth: An earth pony from the Crystal Empire, she is also Princess Cadence's Daughter Feathermay: A pegasus who loves to fly K.B. : A Unicorn DJ who's idol is Vinyl Scratch Peppermint : A Pegasus who is the Keeper of the Hearth's Warming Eve Staff Cloud Spark was sent to Ponyville to make sure Princess Twilight would be safe and was promissed she may become the Captin of the Royal Guards when she returned to Canterlot. This was set up by Princess Luna so Cloud Spark would visit Ponyville and meet the 5 other ponies and make friends. Princess Luna soon gave her the task of watching over Ponyville citizens instead of returning to Canterlot. Thunderlane Thunderlane is a stallion pegasus who has feelings for Cloud Spark. He tries to ask her out many times but fails to suceed due to untimely events, though Cloud Spark has no idea that he has a crush on her. Scarred Paw At first Cloud Spark doesn't trust Scarred Paw because of her origin. Cloud Spark finds anything to do with Changlings Evil, and Scar was made by Changlings. Later she begins to trust Scar. Vido Cloud Spark and Vido are great friends and love to joke around. Cloud Spark and Vido met when Cloud saw her videos and they have bonded over time to become great friends Red Wing When Red Wing and Cloud Spark are together, the two pegasi always trying to have fun! Nick Nick has a crush on Cloud Spark and is rejected by her because of his lack of kindness and being mean to Vido. He also often calls Cloud Spark "Babe" which in her defence slaps him saying to shut up she is not his "babe". The Grand Galloping Gala Cloud Spark and the others are invites to The Grand Galloping Gala by the princess in Canterlot. Like the mane 6 they each had a priority. Harth: To talk to Princess Cadence (Her Mom) Moon Dancer: To chat with ponies about Equestria Cryla: To meet Photo Finish and see her Art Feathermay: To meet the Wonderbolts K.B.: To meet Vinyl Scratch, her Idol Cloud Spark: To catch up with Joe her brother Family Cloud Spark has two sibblings and is the middle child; her older twin brother Joe and her younger sister Spats. Their mom Lightning Dust is a pegsus who is now apart of the Equestrian Weather Partrol (E.W.P.) thus she is not home often. Their father Comet Tail is a Canterlot astrolager and he is also not home often as he wants to be. Lightning Shock Lightning Shock is the deceased older brother of Cloud Spark. He and Cloud Spark were very close. He died saving her from a an early changling attack. Cloud Spark often tries to talk to him for advice though he isn't alive, but he has visited her in her dreams before. Also Lightning was also a Royal Guard (Hence Cloud Spark wanting to be one after he dies). Joe Cloud Spark and her brother Joe are two very different ponies even though they are twins. Unlike his two sisters and mother he is not a pegasus. When they were fillies neither were very popular; Cloud Spark was friends with all the guys and Joe was a loner. Because Joe was a loner he would always get picked on by other ponies, Cloud Spark would not tolerate this and would defend Joe. When Joe recived his cutie mark for baking he was teased even more. His parents were upset thinking Joe would be a royal guard, Cloud Spark however supported her twin brother the whole time. These two ponies may not be alike but sure are best friends and sibblings. Spats When Cloud Spark moved to Ponyvile she moved in with Feathermay, well a few months later someone else moves in! Spats! The reason Spats lives in Ponyville is that her parents couldn't be home enough and felt bad, so they sent her to Cloud Spark knowing her older sister would forfill the job as her guardian. Though Cloud Spark was worried that Feathermay would not be happy since he little sister moved in to their house without their permission, Feathermay was more than happy to have her staying there. Spats is very hyper and always happy. Though she doesn't have a cutie mark and is bullied for it when she moves to Ponyville she happy to be the 5th member of the Cutie Mark Crusader. PTSD Cloud Spark suffers from Posttraumatic Stress Disoreder (PTSD) because of a few things, including Changlings. Though now the Queen is good, she still doesn't trust her. The reason is because of her brother saving her from her near deat exspeience from a changling and being attacked during the Canterlot Wedding. She is also has developed it from the fear of failing. She was constantly afraid of being a failure. Now Cloud Spark is able to comprehend with the stress but sometimes snaps and thinks she is back in the changling invasion, though this rarely happens. Cutie Mark Cloud Spark earned her cutie mark by performing a Sonic Star Boom as a filly. The Sonic Star Boom is a very powerful force just like a Sonic Rainboom. The Star Boom has only been performed by one pony, Cloud Spark. Trivia *Cloud Spark is my main OC but was second of them to be created, first was Harth *Her hair is from an OC Pony in the Video Picture Perfect Pony by Jan Animation Studios. Pony's name is Emerald May (Conferimed by Jan on twitter when I asked) So I give credits to him for the hair, but I always wanted my OC to be a pegasus so that was just lucky she was one to! Category:Pegasus Category:Female